When bathing the elderly, handicapped, or disabled in a bathtub, it is important to guard against slipping or falling in the tub. It is also often necessary to assist the individual during entering or exiting the tub.
The present invention relates to an adjustable, portable, shower lounge chair for supporting individuals while bathing or showering in a bathtub. The chair prevents individuals from slipping or falling while bathing and while entering or leaving the tub. It is a beneficial bathing aid for individuals and care givers in homes, hospitals, burn centers, rehabilitation centers, nursing homes, and mental institutions.